


Oh But We Burn (Like Rum On The Fire)

by dirtyreylo (outoftheashes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Eating, Complete, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cunnilingus, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, Inspired by Supernatural (TV), Magic Made Them Do It, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Soft Ben Solo, Vaginal Sex, trope typical consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/dirtyreylo
Summary: “Ben,” Rey says, then pauses and takes a few deep breaths. She can’t quite manage to weave a sentence together, however. Rey's skin is burning and no amount of ointments, alcohol, or water helps. Removing her clothes doesn’t help either. She's been stuck in a torturous limbo for at least an hour and she's had enough, thank you very much.“I feel it, too,” Ben replies, falling onto his own bed. Somehow. Not where she needs or wants him. “Rey, I should go. I won’t let myself hurt you -”“You won’t,” Rey says easily, the words tumbling out. “You never could. I trust you.”**Rey and Ben accidentally eat a magical aphrodisiac that won't let them rest until they have sex.[Or: the Reylo Supernatural AU that nobody asked for. Also, they're siblings. For reasons].
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 253
Collections: House Dadam Miscellaneous, Kinktober 2019, Reylo After Dark





	Oh But We Burn (Like Rum On The Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> I get tired of the anti-shippers, so I figured why not piss them off even more and write sibling incest? Spite writing is delicious. 
> 
> Because there's magical shenanigans going on, I'm sure you all realize that Ben and Rey's mental states are altered a wee bit and neither of them can give full consent. This would be gross in real life, but because it's fiction, I'm not going to make a big deal out of that aspect of it. Please turn back now if any of what I said above bothers you! 
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2019, Day 7: Aphrodisiacs and Incest. Yes, I realize I'm like a month late posting this. Apologies.

“Ben,” Rey says, then pauses and takes a few deep breaths. She can’t quite manage to weave a sentence together, however. Rey's skin is burning and no amount of ointments, alcohol, or water helps. Removing her clothes doesn’t help either. She's been stuck in a torturous limbo for at least an hour and she's had enough, thank you very much.

“I feel it, too,” Ben replies, falling onto his own bed. Somehow. Not where she needs or wants him. “Rey, I should go. I won’t let myself hurt you -”

“You won’t,” Rey says easily, the words tumbling out. “You never could. I trust you.”

“I’m going to torch that diner,” Ben hisses. He’s dripping wet from his shower, cheeks adorably pink. And he’s got eyes that are full of intensity. A need that matches Rey’s.

She wants to devour him. _Has _to. Craves to taste every part.

“We don’t know if that’s the source of the magical aphrodisiacs, Ben.”

“Fine. Call Rose. Call Finn or Poe. Get a second opinion if you don’t trust my judgment,” Ben mutters and circles his fingers around his dick. He jacks himself, a pretty pout on his lips.

Those lips would look good wrapped around a nipple or her clit.

Fuck, she’s losing it. _Really _losing it. Can she really be blamed, though?

“Even if I _wanted _their opinion, I don’t have the mental energy. I want this to be over.”

“I knew that waitress was up to no good. The way she kept looking at us. It had to be her.” Ben scowls and continues to fuck his fist. But, as expected, it doesn’t look as though it’s helping. “I hate witches. She’s getting torched, too.”

“We’re beyond that now. The magic hit us both, so we have to -”

“Maybe the victims we talked to were wrong. Maybe masturbation will work.”

“Highly unlikely,” Rey says and stands up on unstable legs.

“What are you doing?” Ben demands, hiding his cock with his hands.

“Oh, honestly!” Rey’s hands fall to her hips. “I don’t want to suffer for hours. I don’t want to wait for the magic to wear off. Let’s give it what it wants.”

How Rey’s managing to sound the least bit coherent is beyond her. She’s about ready to tie Ben up and have her way with him. Or maybe she’s going to present for him and beg to be fucked. The jury’s still out on that part.

“I’m not giving the magic _anything_. I have to take care of you. Fucking you would be the opposite of that!”

“Ben, you’re wrong,” Rey says as gently as she can manage. Honestly, she can’t take much more of the fever-heat on her skin. She needs release and by god, she will get it. “If we fuck, it’ll be taking care of _both _of us.”

“I don’t want anything to change. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t. Okay? We’re stronger than this.”

Ben curls in on himself but soon his hand falls away in defeat, showing off his gorgeous dick. “If you’re sure.”

Rey licks her lips and pounces on the bed, positioning herself between Ben’s legs. She nuzzles his length before gently tasting the tip. “I’m sure.”

“_Fuck, _Rey,” Ben whines and the noise goes straight to her pussy, the incessant burning becoming a bit more tolerable, confirming what they already knew.

“Mom would hate me.”

“No, she wouldn’t. And mom’s not here,” Rey points out even though Ben doesn’t need reminding.

“Yeah, because she’s dead.”

“Ben!”

“What? It’s true, isn’t it? What if she’s looking down on us from heaven and -”

"Please. Do us both a favor and _shut up_.” Rey slides her mouth as far down on Ben’s cock as she can manage, gagging a few seconds before her throat relaxes.

"Shit," Ben yelps, his hips jerking up of their own accord. The aphrodisiacs are driving them both closer but Rey’s keenly aware that she's had intrusive thoughts about her brother on more than one occasion and didn't need magic to get to this point. It's simply the excuse.

_Does the witch know? Is this my fault? _

Before they got dosed, she’d been thinking of telling Ben her hunch, that the witch went after people she believed belonged together. But now… how the _fuck _was she supposed to bring it up without outing herself? What are the chances this _thing _Rey feels is two-sided?

Given Rey’s past luck, she can’t say she’d bet money on it. Either her theory is off or the witch is wrong about Ben.

But will it stop her from sleeping with her brother? No. No, it won’t.

"That's more like it," Rey pants, pulling off of Ben's cock. "Ready?"

"For what?"

Rey licks her lips as she crawls on top of Ben, straddling him. "For the rest. More. You need to come inside me, Ben.”

"Oh, god."

Rey bends forward, stroking Ben's nipple. "Is that a yes?"

Ben hisses. “Why aren’t you upset?”

Rey rolls her hips, the swell of her ass brushing against her brother’s cock. “We’re hunters. Something like this was bound to happen, right? Witches love sex pollen, love spells, fuck or die curses, and literally anything else that makes people, especially hunters, fuck. Pretty much everyone at the Roadhouse has had a run-in with a witch. I’ve heard stories.”

It’s technically the truth. Not the whole truth, but there is a big enough kernel to it that it slips from her lips with ease.

Ben’s assumption is wrong. There is a side of her that _is _upset. She just isn’t upset enough to turn away. She’s not strong enough to turn down one night of knowing how Ben feels against every part of her.

“Did the stories include incest?”

“Can you get caught up in your moral dilemmas later?”

“What about protection?”

“I’ve got it covered.”

“Are you -”

“I’m on birth control,” Rey says, pressing a finger against Ben’s mouth. “Do you trust me?”

Ben swallows thickly. “Yes.”

“Then stop angsting. It’ll be okay.”

“Okay.”

Rey whimpers in pain, clutching at Ben’s shoulders. “Shit.”

“It’s hurting you?”

“Yes,” Rey says.

“Fuck. Do it, Rey.”

If Rey were a better person, she’d try to resist the way Ben had. But she’s not a better person. Rey trembles as she takes Ben’s cock in her hand and promptly sits on it, sliding down in one delicious thrust, the action causing both of them to cry out.

“Are you okay?” Ben asks, concern and lust at war for control. It’s in his eyes. In his voice. He wants to let go; he wants to give in - but even now he’s afraid to do so.

It’s simultaneously heartwarming and mildly infuriating.

Ben caresses Rey’s thighs with shaking hands when she doesn’t answer - as if _she _is the one in need of comfort.

Okay, so maybe a bit of comfort wouldn’t hurt. Not that she’s about to admit it.

“Oh, get over yourself. Your dick is huge, yes, but it can’t _hurt _me,” Rey hisses, letting her body adjust to his size for a few torturous seconds before she starts bouncing slow and steady. She’s going to be used after this. Sore. Maybe even bruised due to the lack of foreplay if Rey isn’t careful. But it’ll be worth it. “I can take it. I can take _you_. The real question is whether or not you can handle _me_?”

"I don't know," Ben replies. He's caressing her body like she might break. Or maybe, just maybe, like she's precious and beautiful and he _likes _this but can't quite admit it out loud. It's hard to tell.

And it's kind of extraordinary, all things considered. He should be sex-crazed like Rey. Ben should be hard and brutal and taking what he needs.

"I appreciate your honesty," Rey huffs and clenches on Ben's cock, wanting to see him come undone. He whines and grips her tighter in response. "I wonder if I can make you scream."

"What?!"

There's no mistaking what happens next - Ben blushes. It doesn't seem to be a feverish kind from the magic, either.

"I want everything." Rey increases the pace of her bouncing. She leans forward, squeezing Ben's nipples. "All of it, all of you."

"If you don't slow down, I'm going to -"

"Come?" Rey says, lips tilting up in a satisfied smile. "That's kind of the point, Ben."

Ben looks like he's going to talk again. Rey can't have that. She squeezes her pussy and attacks Ben's neck, collarbone, and nipples with sharp claiming bites. It does its job; Ben whimpers her name and comes hot and messy inside Rey's bare cunt.

Rey's in the middle of breathing and attempting to figure out what to do next, when Ben growls, pulls out of her, and flips them so _he's _on top. Rey's too turned on to complain, especially when Ben scoots down her body and licks the come dripping out of her used hole without warning.

Rey yelps. She _whines _and - is Ben _smiling _against her? The little shit.

"Your turn," Ben breathes needily and her clit _throbs _and _aches _because he sounds so fucking _hungry_.

Rey flings her legs over Ben’s shoulders, wanton and beyond caring. Ben’s tongue moves in tight figure eights over her clit, then longer licks from her clit to her opening and back again. “Oh my god. You’re good at this.”

It’s stupid, cliche sex talk. It could be shitty dialogue right out of a porno Rey would normally laugh at. Doesn’t stop her from meaning every word, however.

“I should be. I’ve had my fair share of practice. And I’m older than you.”

“Quit bragging.”

“I can do that,” Ben says then gently sucks her clit into his mouth and massages it with his tongue.

Rey’s never been all that loud during sex. One night stands don’t make for the best sexual partners and, as an adult, it’s the only option she’s had. People who are either too focused on their own pleasure or who have difficulty following directions - which Rey can’t really blame them for. Navigating sex with someone and figuring out what they like and dislike takes time. More time than Rey can give.

Now, though… now, Rey is _loud. _Too loud. She keens and whines and lifts off the too-firm bed so she’s closer to Ben’s deliciously soft mouth. Rey is possessed. Out of control. She’s never been like this before, not even by herself and the cause holds a degree of uncertainty - but she has a couple of guesses. Maybe it’s the aphrodisiacs. Maybe it’s the lack of sex toys. Maybe it’s both. Sex toys have always been out of the question, so she’s never had what she could call a mindblowing orgasm even by herself. She’s constantly on the run with her brother. They share motel rooms, travel in the same car, and breathe the same air. Ben’s a light sleeper. You _learn _to be a light sleeper when you hunt monsters or you end up dead sooner rather than later. So when, exactly, could Rey use a toy without the danger of being found out? Yes, she had infrequent and inappropriate thoughts about Ben but that didn’t mean she wanted him to _see _her, spread open and vulnerable.

But that was before tonight.

Now that she’s had a taste of him and he’s had a taste of her, she isn’t so sure she can go back to how it was.

_Well, then you’re fucked because Ben doesn’t want anything to change. _

Rey’s torn from her thoughts as her orgasm continues to build. Her body quakes and she grips Ben’s hair like she’s afraid he’ll stop at the last second and leave her wanting.

He doesn’t. Of course he doesn’t. Rey comes with her legs squeezing Ben’s head hard enough she’s worried she injured him. That is until he continues to diligently eat her out, proving he’s not so easily broken.

It’s not long before she gets over-sensitive and shoves Ben off. Ben sucks Rey’s slick off his lips and it’s goddamn obscene. “How are you feeling?” he asks, laying a few gentle kisses on Rey’s thighs.

Well. Rey _had _been all right but Ben’s tenderness is utterly destroying her.

“Fine,” Rey answers lamely and promptly sits up so she can escape Ben’s mouth. “I should probably shower.”

Ben nods, face soft yet solemn. “We’re okay?”

“We’re okay,” Rey says, even though she’s not sure if it’s the truth.

*

Ben doesn’t get a chance to set the witch on fire. By the time the magic has worn off and they’re able to leave the motel room without jumping each other, the waitress Ben had suspected of being a witch had disappeared. According to her boss at the diner, she’d quit in the middle of her shift unexpectedly and no one had seen her since.

“I can’t believe this,” Ben grumbles as they drive away. “I was looking forward to having a very serious conversation with that woman.”

“You mean you were looking forward to killing her.”

Ben huffs. “Same difference. The point is, this case was a flop. We should just cut our losses and leave town. Witches are notorious for being too powerful for hunters, anyway. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

_Suck it up, Rey. Tell him your idea. _

It’s not like things could get any worse, right? Besides, Ben was going to be a nightmare to travel with if he continued to think this witch deserved to die.

_Now or never. _

“Maybe it’s better this way. Given the fact that she targeted people who ended up having feelings for each other, I’d say she’s a misguided matchmaker. So she may cause harm but I don’t think it’s malicious.”

For a few too-long seconds, there is only silence. She’s about to take it all back when Ben shoots Rey a pained look. Her poor brother has never had much of a poker face. “What about us? That’s where your theory falls apart, Rey.”

Rey’s chest aches uncomfortably. “True,” she says, like a coward. Because anything other than an agreement would be admitting feelings. And that was _not _happening.

“Right.” Ben frowns and pulls off to the side of the road, parking his 83 Mustang.

“What are you doing?” Rey’s heart rabbits in her throat and her mind whispers that her world is about to end.

Ben strokes Rey’s cheek and her breath hitches when his pretty mouth parts and he leans closer to her. He waits a few heartbeats before his lips brush against hers.

“What was that for?” Rey demands, touching her trembling lips.

“I was testing a new theory,” Ben rasps, his fingers rubbing absently at Rey’s chin and jawline. “Maybe you’re right, Rey. Maybe the witch is a matchmaker. What I’m feeling, what I felt last night… I don’t think all of it can be blamed on the aphrodisiacs. And I don’t think I want to ignore it.”

Much to Rey’s dismay, her eyes burn. It’s not with pain, though. No, Rey only feels relief. “I thought I was alone in my feelings.”

“You’re not alone.” He kisses her again, soft and chaste.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life!
> 
> If I'm missing any important tags, please let me know?
> 
> Thank you so much rose/rw_eaden for the lovely moodboard :):)


End file.
